Dancing in September
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She wasn't what she thought was 'weird', but people always stared at her, she didn't care...not until she saw those silvery eyes watching her from the tree. Once night falls, she realizes, he's still there, and turning, she smiles up and asks, "Will the young Prince Frost come down to share a dance with me?" She never dreamed it was truly, Jack Frost.


**Dancing in September**

**Summary: She wasn't what she thought was 'weird', but people always stared at her, she didn't care...not until she saw those silvery eyes watching her from the tree. Once night falls, she realizes, he's still there, and turning, she smiles up and asks, "Will the young Prince Frost come down to share a dance with me?" She never dreamed it was truly, Jack Frost.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/The Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

She was dressed in a beautiful flowing black kimono that was more like a dress than a kimono, with a winter scene on it complete with a sleigh and reindeer wrapping around one of the sleeves, the bottom had mountains covered in snow, snow falling from top to bottom, and her feet bare.

It was snowing outside, and while the roads weren't busy, and hardly anyone was outside, she was twirling in the cold snow, her feet long since numb and her cheeks flushed from the cool of the air.

She spun, stepped, glided, and twirled, hands up, down, out, spinning around, embracing the snow, the world, everything that she could. She felt eyes on her, and she caught a glimpse of silver, silver eyes that sparkled like snowflakes...she caught the eyes of her onlooker, but he didn't seem to think on it, sitting on a branch in a tree.

She closed her eyes, swaying with the wind, and the snow, it was almost as if both had come to life, and she was now dancing with a partner, the wind was pulling her left then right, snow swirling around her, embracing her small form, it had taken on an entity of its own and she found that it was absolutely thrilling, though cold, dancing with the wind and snow.

In a final motion, her body dipped, and she was being held by the wind current which lifted her back up straight, she gave a smile and laugh, then gave a mock bow, "please come dance with me again, Wind, and the same to you Snow,"

She heard a soft laugh come from above, looking up she saw that during her dancing, the teen from earlier had not left her to her own musings, and had instead, insisted upon sitting and watching. She blushed at the thought, but smiled all the same, as she held a hand out, palm facing up, and bowed her head gently in his direction, she called out in a soft tenor, "Will the young Prince Frost come down to share a dance with me?" She glanced up and watched his eyes widen, and when he took the staff which he had let dangle from the tree, and jumped down to her, landing before her with feet as bare as her own, she noticed his white hair, and pale skin.

"You know me?"

His voice seemed somewhat surprised.

"You_ see_ me?"

She stepped back a bit, slightly nervous now. "Should I not be able to see you? I don't know you, I don't think, this is the first I've ever seen you...may I ask your name?"

He chuckled, "You just said it, Frost...Jack Frost..."

With realization, her eyes widened and a blush graced her cheeks, she probably shouldn't believe someone so easily, she should show some doubt, like a normal person would, but in her heart, she knew he was telling the truth, and as she recalled her earlier dance with the Wind and Snow, she couldn't help the warmth that crept up on her cheeks. "I guess...in a way...I've already danced with you then,"

He smiled, or maybe he smirked, it looked like a mix between the two, "Yeah, sorry about that, but you looked like you needed a partner,"

"I did, and I'm thankful, but now...would you dance with me," She bowed politely, "Prince Frost?"

He smiled warmly, warmer than she had ever imagined an entity of Winter might. "I don't know how to dance, I enjoyed watching, but I never learned to dance."

"Oh?" She seemed somewhat sad about that, but smiling once more, she pushed that feeling back, "maybe next time then," she bowed and turned to leave, only for a hand to stop her.

"Can I get your name?"

She blushed, "My name is Kagome,"

He nodded and watched her leave with a smile firmly on her lips, one similar to his own. She was the first person to see him, and it was in this moment, he promised himself that he would find a way to stay and watch over the Dancing Snowflake that had, in a few steps, captured his heart. He could feel it melting at that very moment.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome ran up the steps to the shrine with a blush still on her face, passing by her brother who was sitting on the steps of the Shrine. She had completed the hunt for the Shikon, and defeated Naraku with the help of her friends; no wish had been made on the Jewel, since no one could think up a _pure_ wish to make on it. She had bade her friends farewell and crossed through time one last time, sealing the well for good as she did. Since then, she had been going to school and letting the days pass her by, but she had a more open heart to the world and the myths around her.

She, while she believed that they all held truth, had never expected to see a true _legend_ standing before her. She actually was a bit embarrassed that he'd stayed and watched her dance.

It was a past time of hers, dancing like the women of Feudal Era, the dip at the end was actually her playing with faith a bit, she hadn't expected the current to hold her weight, or pull her up, but it had, and she did believe that there were many things outside of just humans, she knew that there must be other legends at there, and now...she wanted to meet _them_ too!

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter one, another RotG crossover fic, and MANY MORE TO COME! Tell me what you think~!**


End file.
